


it's all Pancakes' fault

by Labyrinthinee



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pancakes is a matchmaker, bartender Maya, cop Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthinee/pseuds/Labyrinthinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is not what it looks like!”</p><p>Maya can’t help but stare. Really, there is nothing else she could do. Nothing.</p><p>Because there is a stranger standing in the middle of her living room and is that…? Yes, there’s definitely a cat on his arm that’s struggling for freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all Pancakes' fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the following tumblr prompt:  
>  _my stupid cat sneaked out on the balcony and into your open window and he has this habit of destroying furniture and pissing everywhere so i followed him inside and you came home earlier than i expected and found me in the middle of your living room but i swear i’m not a burglar ok_  
>  the whole list can be found here [x](http://genderfluidoikawa.tumblr.com/post/103436689839/list-of-aus-i-really-need-to-see-written-i-got-up/)
> 
> This is not beta read or anything, so any mistakes are mine
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! :)  
> 

# it's all Pancakes' fault

“This is not what it looks like!”

 

Maya can’t help but stare. Really, there is nothing else she could do. _Nothing_.

 

Because there is a stranger standing in the middle of her living room and is that…? Yes, there’s definitely a cat on his arm that’s struggling for freedom.

 

“Um…” Maya starts, having no idea what to say since this situation has momentarily rendered her speechless.

 

“Why are you back already? You aren’t supposed to be home before midnight!” The stranger suddenly blurts out and Maya furrows her brows.

 

“It was a slow night and _what_?” She answers, crossing her arms in front of her chest because this thing is getting weirder by the second.

 

“That was… inappropriate. I apologize. This is…” He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

Strangely enough Maya’s eyes are drawn to his biceps as he flexes. She swallows. “This is all just so stupid.” The stranger lets out a breathless laugh. “I mean, oh god, just… I don’t even know what to say.”

 

The cat keeps up her struggling and Maya thinks that it must’ve scratched the stranger pretty badly by now but he doesn’t grimace at all.

 

Maya takes the time that he’s fumbling wildly for an explanation as to why he’s standing in her living room, to check him out rather unabashedly. He’s tall, probably about a foot taller than her with dark blonde hair that is standing into every direction like he had just gotten out of bed. Or maybe it’s because he keeps running his hands through it in a nervous habit. The shirt he’s wearing is a faded blue from washing it too often and it stretches deliciously over his biceps and pecs. He’s only wearing boxer briefs and Maya definitely wants him to turn around to see if his ass fits the rest of his body because his legs are just as toned as the upper part of him.

 

“Look…”

 

Suddenly he’s speaking again and her eyes are drawn up to the stranger’s lips which are full and inviting and keep moving.

 

“Are you even listening?”

 

She shrugs, shaking her head shortly, a flush creeping up the side of her neck. Biting her lips she tilts her head.

 

He frowns slightly but then a mischievous smirk appears on his lips and Maya knows she’s busted. “Is anything distracting you?”

 

“No,” she lies but he runs his hand through his hair again and her eyes get caught on his biceps once more and really, they are impressive. Shaking herself out of it, she takes three steps forward until she’s right in his space. “Listen, cowboy,” she pokes him in the chest. A very firm chest. “Speak or leave. No more games.”

 

He smirks down at her which sets her off even more but then he sighs, retelling the story a second time. “Pancakes sneaked out of my apartment and used the open window to get into yours because he was pissed at me for not getting his favorite food and I know how he is when he’s pissed. You should see my stuff, really there are scratch marks everywhere and I didn’t want that to happen to your things so I followed him and tried to catch him. I’ll pay for the lamp we knocked over, by the way.” He waves his hand into the general vicinity of where it was supposed to stand but up until now Maya hadn’t even realized it was missing. “And well, I had him and I wanted to leave but then you walked in.”

 

Maya stares at him because this is a very ridiculous story. “And where do you live exactly? I’ve never seen you before.” And she would remember seeing him. She definitely would.

 

“4D,” he replies, scratching the back of his head. Pancakes purrs.

 

“That’s three doors down!” Maya exclaims and then she’s poking his chest again. “Don’t tell me you climbed over three balconies to get here!”

 

He shrugs, smiling apologetically. “I was trying to save your stuff, you know. No need to thank me, Ma’am.”

 

She rolls her eyes. “Get out,” she tells him instead of a thank you.

 

He ducks his head and takes a few steps back until he reaches the window. Maya watches him amused. When he’s already half-way out the window, she coughs.

 

“You could always use the door, you know.” She points towards the apartment door and the stranger grins lopsidedly while climbing back into the apartment.

 

“I thought this would impress you more,” he says while passing by her but before Maya can answer he’s already out the door.

 

She stares at it for a few moments until she realizes she doesn’t even know the guy’s name. But running after him is not an option, so she settles for a beer before going to bed. If she leaves her living room window open it has nothing to do with a certain cat and her ridiculously hot owner.

 

***

 

The third time it happens Maya finally finds out that the guy is named Lucas Friar. He’s moved from Texas a few weeks ago and is actually a police officer.

 

***

 

When she finds Pancakes in her living room for the fifth time, she brings him back to 4D but since Lucas doesn’t open, she takes the cat back with her.

 

He picks it up in the morning, looking ready to just collapse into bed and mumbling something about a stake out.

 

***

 

Pancakes showing up at her place becomes a regular occurrence then. He’s there when she gets back from work and Lucas can’t really explain why his cat likes the blonde so much. Maya never tells him about the treats she has placed on the window sill after meeting Lucas for the first time.

 

***

 

They’ve known each other for two months, when Pancakes shows up one night. As always Maya takes him in. She has bought her own cat food weeks ago. Weirdly enough she started to like the strange grey cat with the limp in her step. Maybe not as much as the owner, though, who Maya has a total crush on.

 

He definitely is crush-worthy, as well, with his body and the Texan manners. Also, he likes beer, knows how to play Mario Kart and smells very good. It’s easy to talk to him and it has happened more often lately that he’d stay at Maya’s for hours when he picked up Pancakes. They’ve cooked together, watched stupid reality TV and talked about their respective lives and Maya knows that her crush is slowly evolving into something more but she is not ready to acknowledge that, yet.

 

When Lucas doesn’t show up on the first day, Maya’s not worried, yet. He has had to work weird hours before and she knows that sometimes he just falls asleep on his desk at work when there’s a complicated case.

 

She cancels her shift that evening, though, because she wants to be home when Lucas gets back. He’s going to be tired and after she had once found him asleep in the hallway because he couldn’t fit his key in his lock due to exhaustion she wants to keep an eye on him until he’s in bed.

 

He doesn’t show up.

 

He also doesn’t show up the day after that and with every passing hour Maya gets more worried. So does Pancakes.

 

On the morning of the third day, Maya decides to pay the precinct a visit.

 

It’s then that she finds out he’s been shot and hospitalized for the last days.

 

The moment she steps into his hospital room, she has to admit to herself that it is way more than a crush because her heart stops at the sight of him.

 

He’s as white as a sheet of paper and there are bruises and cuts all over his face. Yet, when he sees her, there’s a smile on his face and Maya can’t help herself but to smile back.

 

“Hey,” she greets him, waving awkwardly.

 

“Hi,” he breathes out.

 

“I… um…Pancakes showed up at my place again and he, uh… he got worried after you didn’t come home, so I went to the precinct and they told me you were here.” Maya bites her lips and fiddles with the friendship ring of her and her best friend Riley, a nervous habit that she can’t turn off.

 

Lucas’ smile grows wider. “I missed him, too,” he tells her. “I’ll be out by tomorrow so, maybe, you could keep him until then.”

 

Maya nods because she doesn’t trust the words that are going to leave her mouth. Her heart is beating irritatingly fast and she knows she’s doomed when Lucas takes her hand in his, making her feel like she’s in high school again.

 

“Thank you for caring for him,” Lucas says, looking her directly in the eyes and suddenly Maya’s not sure if he’s talking about Pancakes or himself.

 

“No problem,” she waves it off and sits down in the plastic chair next to Lucas’ bed.

 

Maya has no idea how long they talk but Lucas never lets go of her hand and she likes that feeling.

 

***

 

Things change after that. Maya starts painting again for once. She has lost inspiration a while ago but suddenly the world around her seems brighter, more vibrant again. The shadows are mysteries waiting to be solved and the time around 5.30 suddenly becomes her favorite time again, not only because the sun starts setting then, turning everything into golden light but because Lucas comes home around that time from his desk duty.

 

They have dinner together, laughing and talking and touching. The touching is the new part and Maya enjoys that part, no matter how simple and small the touches might be.

 

Riley squeals when Maya first tells her about it and hugs her tightly.

 

***

 

It’s a few weeks after Lucas’ injury that Maya gets woken up from something crashing in her living room. She takes the softball bat that’s leaning against her bed, tiptoeing into the living room.

 

There’s a silhouette there and she hears somebody curse. The only weird thing being that she recognizes the voice.

 

“Lucas?” She asks into the darkness, before turning on the lights.

 

Lucas is standing in the middle of her living room, Pancakes on his arm and a lopsided smile on his face.

 

“It’s all his fault,” he says, pointing at the cat.

 

Maya snorts, dropping the bat. “Sure it is!” She rolls her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, you can’t have gotten a lot of sleep after your shift, I’ll just be going,” he hurries to say but Maya stops him.

 

“You can stay,” she lets him know, smiling. He smiles back. “And how do you know about my shifts anyways? You knew that before we even met!”

 

Lucas stops in his tracks, like a deer caught in the headlights. He mumbles something under his breath and Maya could swear she saw him blush.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that,” she tells him, stepping closer.

 

Lucas sighs, exasperatedly. “I might’ve had a crush on you then.” He admits, letting Pancakes off his arm and scratching the back of his neck.

 

Maya stares at him open mouthed.

 

“I know, I know, it sounds ridiculous because I didn’t even know you back then. I just saw you sometimes on the stairs and then I had my first undercover case and it was in your bar, during your shift and I almost messed up the entire operation because I couldn’t stop staring at you and…”

 

She stops him by putting her lips on his fiercely. It takes him a moment to catch up with her but then he answers by pulling her incredibly close. They fit nicely against each other, their lips moving against each other hot and wet and Maya lets out a sigh.

 

She’s breathless when they part, one hand of hers under Lucas’ shirt. “I put treats on the window sill so Pancakes’d come over.” She admits then, since they are obviously doing confessions.

 

“I know,” Lucas murmurs against her neck, before hoisting her up and placing her on his waist. She wraps her legs around him. “I tried to be shirtless whenever you brought him back.”

 

Maya bites his lip in retaliation. “Why aren’t you shirtless now?” She asks him, pouting while he carries her to the bedroom.

 

He laughs, tickling her side with his fingers as he pushes up her top to get it off of her. “We can always change that.”

 

“I like that idea very much,” she tells him as he lies her down on the bed.

 

“I like you very much,” he whispers, looking at her intently. Maya smiles, letting her thumb wander over his upper lip.

 

“I like you, too,” she replies. “Very much.”

 

She doesn’t tell him it might be much more than that. They have enough time for that.

 

***

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr [x](http://serendipitee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
